One-Eye (Speckles)
One-Eye is the main antagonist of the 2012 Korean film, Speckles the Tarbosaurus ''(also known as ''The Dino King in the US). He is a vicious, old, and scarred Tyrannosaurus who is on bent creating havoc in the valley for his own amusement. History One-Eye is first seen watching Speckles's family hunting and silently plans to take over their territory by killing them. Later, the starving One-Eye spots an Ankylosaurus scratching its body against a rock. Knowing he can not defeat the armored dinosaur in a fair fight, the cunning Tyrannosaurus pushes a large boulder onto the Ankylosaurus's clubbed tail, trapping it. One-Eye then approaches the now helpless dinosaur and brutally kills it by biting its neck. After One-Eye has finished feasting on Ankylosaurus's soft underbelly, he hears Speckles's family going hunting again and decides to put his plan into motion; he starts a massive dinosaur stampede that heads in their direction. Speckles's brother Quicks and twin sisters are all killed by the stampede, leaving only Speckles and his mother alive. One-Eye and Speckles's mother then battle each other. The Tyrannosaurus eventually gets the upper hand and pushes Speckle's mother off a cliff to her death. One-Eye roars triumphantly; with Speckles's family gone he is now the apex predator of the lands. Meanwhile, Speckles, who had been watching the fight, walks away in tears, heartbroken over the loss of his family. The next day, Speckles discovers One-Eye has taken over his family's nest and watches him carry a dead Pachycephalosaurus into the nest. When Speckles tries to steal some of the meat, One-Eye chases him out of the nest. Four years later, One-Eye is still living in the nest as the top predator of the area while Speckles is struggling to survive. One-Eye watches a pair of big male Torosaurus fighting while hiding in the trees. The older male Torosaurus loses and One-Eye chases him in an attempt to kill him, but runs right into a huge, aggressive Therizinosaurus. The two giants clash and at first the Therizinosaurus ''appears to have the upper hand, but One-Eye pulls a dirty trick on the clawed dinosaur which results in its huge claws becoming stuck in a tree, allowing One-Eye to grab the ''Therizinosaurus in his jaws and kill it. As One-Eye eats his catch, a young female Tarbosaurus called Blue-Eyes comes up and One-Eye chases her away. While he does this, Speckles steals a piece of meat. Five years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes have grown bigger and have moved far away from One-Eye. The two Tarbosaurus are preparing to ambush a Charonosaurus, when suddenly, One-Eye appears out of nowhere and attacks them, injuring Blue-Eyes. Speckles notices a large quicksand bog and tricks One-Eye into walking into it, seemingly defeating him. As Speckles and Blue-Eyes celebrate their apparent victory, however, One-Eye manages to drag himself out of the quicksand. Realizing they cannot defeat him, Speckles and Blue-Eyes flee from the exhausted Tyrannosaurus. Ten years later, Speckles and Blue-Eyes are now fully grown and have moved further away from One-Eye. However, One-Eye returns and observes Speckles taking down a Torosaurus. Speckles returns to Blue-Eyes who is in their new nest. Unknown to them, One-Eye watches them from a cliff above them and he pushes a large boulder towards them, knocking Speckles off another cliff and into the water below. One-Eye then attacks Blue-Eyes and overpowers her, attempting to forcefully mate with her. Before he can do so, Speckles, who survived the fall, unexpectedly returns and confronts One-Eye. Speckles and One-Eye prepare to fight, but Speckles is paralyzed by the Tyrannosaurus's thundering roar and One-Eye quickly seizes the upper hand. Blue-Eyes tries to intervene, but One-Eye throws her aside. One-Eye grabs Speckles by the neck and tries to push him off the cliff again. As they struggle, Speckles has a flashback of One-Eye killing his mother, and promptly flies into a rage, breaking free of One-Eye's grip and attacking him at full force. After brutally pummeling the Tyrannosaurous with his head and tail, Speckles grabs One-Eye by the neck and throws him to the ground. Battered and exhausted, One-Eye retreats. Several months later, One-Eye has reached an island far away. He watches from afar as a large herd of dinosaurs cross the land bridge onto the island, and spots Speckles and his new young babies among them. Determined to get revenge on Speckles, One-Eye stampedes the dinosaurs toward Speckles and his babies. When it finally passes One-Eye appears and ominously approaches Speckles' two babies, one of which is named Speckles Jr. One-Eye headbutts Jr.'s sibling off a cliff into the sea, but before he can do the same to Jr., Speckles (who was knocked out cold by the stampeding dinosaurs) intervenes and confronts One-Eye once again. Both determined to defeat each other once and for all, One-Eye and Speckles battle on the cliff; Speckles has the advantage, but Jr. is knocked into the sea by One-Eye's tail during the fight. Enraged, Speckles smacks One-Eye in the face with his tail, knocking him off the cliff and into the sea below. To Speckles' relief, Jr. has survived, but so has One-Eye, who swims toward the baby in an attempt to kill him. Speckles, desperate to save his son, jumps off the cliff and into the water, landing on One-Eye. The two dinosaurs brawl underwater as two gigantic Tylosaurus circle below, attracted by the smell of fresh blood. One-Eye tries to stop Speckles from reaching Jr. and nearly kills him, but suddenly one of the Tylosaurus charges out of the sea, grabbing One-Eye in its jaws and dragging him underwater, where the sinister Tyrannosaurus is devoured. Personality Although he never talks, One-Eye is displayed as an aggressive, cruel, vicious, ruthless, cunning, relentless and heavily territorial Tyrannosaurus. Despite his advanced age, he is immensely physically strong and has a surprisingly large and useful mind filled with strategic planning and weakness deciphering. Powers and Abilities Strength: Despite his old age, One-Eye is strong enough to push Speckles and Blue-Eyes with little struggle and able to toss a young Tarbosaurus away from only one force of friction. With his powerful jaw strength, he is able to ensure enough damage on his opponents to either wound or kill them. Intelligence: Able to find ways to win in fights as he was able to corner himself to a tree so the Therizinosaurus claws will get stuck in order for him to bite its neck and kill it, creating stampede against his rivals, or pushing a boulder on a tail of an Ankylosaurus tail so it will get stuck and be defenseless. High durable and great stamina: Able to take many damages from Speckles and still shown to be alive from a powerful jaw strength from over size Tylosaurus that reached over 100 feet long. With great stamina on his side to run or fight for long periods of time. Category:Movie Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Rogues Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Pure Evil Category:Envious Category:Game Changer Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Lover Stealers Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Starvers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Perverts Category:Rivals Category:Egotist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mute Category:Rapists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:One-Man Army Category:Psychopath Category:Nameless Category:Criminals Category:Monarchs Category:Wrestlers Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant